For a variety of reasons it may be desirable to produce a three-dimensional likeness of a human face. And, as technology has involved, so has the ability to produce such a three-dimensional likeness. For example, several known devices use modern equipment in order to take measurements of a human form and reproduce a solid three-dimensional object. One such technology is the use of a three-dimensional laser and moving platform in order to take a measurement of a head. Once the measurements are taken, they are processed and used to produce a three-dimensional relief of a person's head via a laser-cutting tool. However, this practice can be rather expensive, time consuming and as it measures the entire 360 degree surface of the head and reproduces a relief, not possible to make such relief in a timely manner.
In a more cost-effective process, a pointer-tool assembly has been used to reproduce a person's likeness. The pointer-tool assembly comprises a head for driving a rotary cutting tool and scanning pointer interconnected and mounted for simultaneous displacement so that each displacement of the pointer is exactly copied by the tool. This assembly further includes a projection and screen unit for showing a series of photographic records and a work table adapted to carry a block of material from which the reproduction is to be made. Again, though, this practice can be rather time consuming and, as such, not possible to make such relief in a timely manner. Also, much like the laser tool, this process makes an exact reproduction of the subject, including the shape and size of the head and facial features.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.